It's Alright, This is Love
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: Kehilangan sang kekasih membuat Sasuke mengalami depresi berat, hingga suatu hari seorang dokter yang begitu mirip dengan sang kekasih datang dalam kehidupannya. Namun apa hubungan dokter itu dengan sepupunya?
1. Teaser

**WARNING**

**Yaoi**

**Din't Like? Don't Read!**

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: Mature

Fandom: Naruto

Relationship: SasuNaru | SaiNaru | SasufemNaru

Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai ect

Additional Tags: OOC, MISTYPO(S), Drama, Romance

Notes: _**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan**_

_**nama, tokoh, tempat, dan cerita tidak lain dan**_

_**tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author**_

_**yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Ini... Dia adalah pasien yang harus kau tangani kali ini. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Wanita itu menyerahkan selembar foto seorang pemuda tampan pada pemuda pirang yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan foto yang diberikan seniornya dengan seksama. "Dia tampan," celetuknya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memuji pasienmu sendiri, Uzumaki-san." Tekannya.

"Ara... Ara... Lalu apa yang dialami lelaki ini?"

Wanita itu menghela napas sejenak. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia mengalami depresi berat sejak calon istrinya meninggal dunia satu tahun yang lalu. Dia berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tak mampu bersosialisasi dengan baik."

"Jadi, dengan kata lain dia terlihat seperti orang normal pada umumnya, tapi pada kenyataannya dia sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Begitu?"

"Kau tahu petusahaan Uchiha Corporation kan? Dia adalah pemimpin sekaligus pemilik perusahaan itu, Naruto."

"APA?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Nada suara itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah, Sasuke..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tunanganku, Sai?!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai, "jadi kau..."

Sai tidak mengatakan apa pun. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, menatap si pirang. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap bingung ke dua orang itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan dariku?! Naru, kenapa kau lebih dulu menghubungi Sai?" Bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mungkin kau salah orang. Dia adalah..."

"Apa kalian berselingkuh di belakangku."

"Berselingkuh?" Ulang Naruto, bingung.

"Sasuke, kau salah paham. Dia itu..."

"Diam!" Bentak pemuda raven itu keras. Membuat kedua orang itu berjengkit kaget. "Apa kau ingin mencoba merebut tunanganku, Shimura Sai?!"

"APA?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Tapi, ada hal lain yang ingin kuminta darimu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maukah kau berpura-pura menjadi, Naruko? Tadi aku sempat berpikir, mungkin dengan cara seperti ini Sasuke akan dapat kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Apa?" Pemuda pirang itu tersentak mendengar ucapan Sai. "Aku rasa ini bukan cara yang baik, Shimura-san. Percayalah, aku sudah menangani banyak pasien depresi sepertinya. Dan bukan suatu yang baik untuknya jika kita terus mengungkit masa lalunya. Terlebih menggunakan sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya berpikir jika masa lalunya itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Dengan begitu Sasuke akan melepaskan semua masa lalunya yang kelam."

Naruto menggeleng. "Itu justru akan membuatnya semakin tergantung dengan hal itu. Dan bisa saja kejiwaannya semakin terganggu lebih parah daripada sebelumnya."

"Aku sarankan lebih baik kau mencari orang lain untuk menjadi Dokter Pendamping Terapi Sasuke, Shimura-san. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Hendak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu..." dengan segera Sai menahan tangannya. "Aku mohon, aku hanya ingin agar Sasuke dapat pulih kembali. Hanya kau lah harapanku."

"Maaf. Aku permisi," Naruto membungkuk singkat sebelum berlalu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kita menikah, bagaimana?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila rupanya?!"

"Aku hanya mencari solusi dari masalah kita."

Dengusan sebal dari pemuda pirang itu tak mengusik onyx sang raven yang sedang berusaha meracuni otaknya. Bahkan menatap pemuda pirang itu antusias. Menunggu jawaban si pirang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin apa yang menjadi milikku jatuh ketangan orang yang tak seharusnya. Dan kau... Semua rahasiamu akan aman jika menikah denganku. Hanya enam bulan. Bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Selidik Naruto tajam.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Namikaze Naruko, aku akan melindungimu sampai saat itu tiba. Bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa otakmu kembali, Uchiha-san."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Baik, jika itu yang kau ingin kan. Aku akan memperlakukannya sebagai mana mestinya. Memperlakukannya seperti suamiku. Aku akan tidur dengannya. Apa kau puas, Shimura Sai?"

Nada sinis itu mengalun kasar di telinga Sai. Bahkan iris biru itu menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Terima kasih, Nauto. Saat dia resmi menjadi pendamping hidupmu, belajarlah untuk mencintainya dan lupakan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu mengajari siapa yang harus kucintai." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya. Melangkah menjauh seiring dengan air matanya yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sai tersenyum, tidak sampai ke mata. "Perlahan kau akan sadar siapa yang pantas untuk kau cintai." Balasnya pelan setelah tubuh itu menjauh darinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Melawan tatapan pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku setuju... menikah denganmu."

"Kau serius?"

"Tak ada lagi waktu untuk bercanda saat ini."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

PLAKK.

Beberapa lembar foto menghantam wajah Naruto yang berdiri diam terpaku. Shock dengan tatapan marah Kurama. Bahkan ia tak peduli lagi dengan semua mata yang sedang menatapnya terperangah saat ini. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu sendiri tetap tertunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ku..."

"Kau pembual ulung. Kau berusaha memeras kami. Kau seorang penipu!"

Teriakan murka itu membuat semua orang terperangah. Secara perlahan kepala Naruto terangkat, menatap tak percaya pada Kurama. Sedangkan di sisi lain seorang pria paruh baya membeku di tempatnya. Menatap kedua wajah itu secara bergantian dengan mata yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau seorang penipu. Begitu tega dirimu menyakiti kami seperti ini. Apa salah kami padamu. Aku menyayangimu melebihi diriku sendiri, tapi kau diam-diam berniat membunuh kami."

"Jaga bicaramu Namikaze Kurama!"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku. Aku anak kandungmu, Minato. Seharusnya kau membelaku. Bukan membela seorang penipu sepertinya."

"Berhenti mencaci makinya."

"Kau... Kau masih membelanya, Uchiha? Kau sadar? Kita semua menjadi korban dari kebusukkannya. Dia... Lelaki ini yang mempermainkan hidup kita."

Wajah itu tetap tenang. Membalas tatapan garang Kurama dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku mengenal istriku."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lepaskan aku," bentak Naruto ketika sebuah lengan kekar menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghempaskannya begitu saja ke atas ranjang.

"Kau lihat kan ketololanmu?"

Naruto berdiri, menantang pria di hadapannya. "Itu semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Sahutnya dengan nada dingin. Seolah tak mempedulikan tatapan yang kini terperangah saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Kegilaan terbesar di dalam hidupmu adalah mencintai seseorang tanpa batas. Saat kau berusaha menggapainya, mempertahankan cintamu, kau akan berpikir semuanya adalah benar, itu lah surga yang kau cari. Tapi disaat kau gagal, kau akan merasa terpuruk, merasa kakimu tak menapak bumi lagi, hingga akhirnya secara tak sadar kau menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri ke dalam panasnya api neraka, sama saja mencabut nyawamu secara perlahan. Tak ada pilihan saat cinta itu mulai membutakanmu."

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan cinta konyolmu itu, Naruto. Lupakan Sai, karena sampai kapan pun kau tak akan bisa menggapainya. Dan berhentilah diam terpaku ketika seseorang memakimu!"

Seringai sinis itu menembang begitu saja, membuat onyx di depannya tak berkedip sama sekali.

"Mencintai seseorang tanpa batas? Cih! Kau sedang mengatakan dirimu sendiri hah, Uchiha-san?! Naruko... Namikaze Naruko, kau mencintainya tanpa batas kan? Kau tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hidupku Uchiha. Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Kau tak berhak mencampiri urusanku."

"AKU SUAMIMU!"

"JANGAN MENGINTIMIDASIKU DENGAN KALIMAT ITU. Kau hanya suamiku di atas kertas... Apa kau lupa itu Uchiha-san?!"

"Kau istriku. Secara hukum dan agama kau adalah istriku, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ucapnya tajam dan melemparkan tubuh si pirang ke atas ranjang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian secepatnya."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap datar gadis yang persis dengannya, yang tengah duduk di hadapannya dengan malas.

"Aku sudah pernah melepaskan seseorang yang kucintai untuk wanita lain. Aku bukan malaikat yang akan terus-terusan mengorbankan diriku untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Hanya sekali, tak akan pernah ada yang kedua kalinya."

"Kau..."

"Maaf Namikaze-san, tapi tak akan pernah melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku. Bukan salahku jika Sasuke mencintaiku. Lagipula dari awal anda sudah melepaskannya dan... Aku berterima kasih padamu yang telah mempertemuka kami."

_Jaaa_

Kepanjangan ya untuk ukuran teaser. Bahkan ini sudah sampai tamat loh. Lol


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_**\- Musim Semi - 2015 -**_

Suasana cukup ramai di siang hari yang cerah.

Uchiha Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, berjalan tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga menuju sebuah cafe. Karena tergesanya, pemuda raven tersebut tak melihat ada seseorang yang tengah menuruni anak tangga. Sasuke tak sengaja menabrak orang tersebut, dengan segera ia membantu merapikan beberapa barang yang terjatuh dan segera memberikannya pada pemuda yang ditabraknya tanpa melihat wajah itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, pemuda itu meninggalkan Sasuke setelah menerima beberapa barangnya yang terjatuh tadi.

Sebuah buku tergeletak tidak jauh dari Sasuke, awalnya buku tersebut luput dari pandangan sang raven. Namun setelah Sasuke menemukannya, dengan segera ia berlari, mencari pemuda tadi yang ditabraknya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mencoba mencari kesana-kemari, tapi nihil. Pencariannya tak membuakan hasil. Onyx-nya menatap buku bersampul orange yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tiba-tiba awan bergumul di musim semi kala itu. Entah kenapa siang yang cukup cerah tersebut turun hujan dengan lebatnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya, membiarkan titik-titik air yang turun menerpa tangannya.

Seorang pemuda berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuka payungnya. Sasuke memoleh, tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang tertutup payung berwarna putih transparan. Onyx Sasuke langsung tertuju pada sebuah kalung berbentuk prisma segi enam yang dikenakan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke menatap lekat kalung tersebut. Merasa familiar dengan kalung yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau..." ucap Sasuke.

Namun belum sempat ada kata lain yang terucap, pemuda di balik payung itu pergi meningalkan sang raven begitu saja.

_'Disetiap hari yang kulalui, kami saling mencintai. Dan saat ini, aku melihatmu.'_

_**"It's Alright, This is Love"**_

_**WARNING**_

_**YAOI**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

_**Fandom: Naruto**_

_**Category: Multi Chapter**_

_**Relationship: SasuNaru**_

_**Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, ect.**_

_**Additional Tags: AU, OOC, MISTYPO(S), Drama, Romance**_

_**"..." talk**_

_**'...' mind**_

_**Notes: **_Ada beberapa scane yang diambil dari drama korea.

_**\- Musim Semi - 2012 **_-

"Ayolah _nii-chan..._"

Namikaze Naruko, gadis cantik itu tengah meremgek manja pada seorang pemuda yang merupakan kakak kandungnya, kedua tangannya tertangkup di depan dadanya.

"Tidak." Namikaze Kurama menjawab tegas.

"_Nii-chan_, kumohon..." Gadis cantik itu belum menyerah. Ia tetap memasang wajah memelas andalannya, karena Naruko sangat tahu sang kakak akan mudah luluh.

Kurama menghela napas sejenak, kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau baru saja sembuh, nanti kalau demammu tinggi lagi bagaimana, hm?"

"Aku janji tidak akan sakit lagi. Ayolah _nii-chan_ sebentar saja ya ya. Please~"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kau tidak akn sakit lagi? _Nii-chan_ tetap tidak akan mengizinkanmu!" Kurama menggeleng, keras kepala.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara berat itu mengalun di indera pendengaran kakak beradik itu. Kedua kepala itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sasuke, kau datang? Anak keras kepala ini ingin jalan-jalan ke taman kota padahal demamnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis cantik itu, ia menundukkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang gadis. "Naru-chan ingin jalan-jalan melihat bunga matahari?" Ujarnya sambil membelai surai pirang panjang gadis cantik itu.

Naruko mengangguk antusias. "Tapi Nii-chan tidak mengizinkannya." Keluhnya manja. Membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sedangkan Kurama hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah manja sang adik.

"Biar aku yang menemaninya. Aku janji tak akan lama." Ujar pemuda raven itu, yang membuahkan binar senang sang gadis. "Aku janji, aku akan menjaganya." Imbuhnya cepat.

"Iya _nii_-chan, aku janji tidak akan lama. Boleh ya... Please..."

Kurama menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat jangan lama-lama" peringatnya.

Naruko segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan segera menerjang tubuh Kurama. Memeluknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yang terbaik _nii-chan_. Aku mencintaimu." Gadis itu segera menarik lengan Sasuke cepat sebelum Kurama berubah pikiran.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke-kun, lihat lah. Bukankah mereka sangat cantik?" Naruko menunjuk hampar bunga matahari itu.

"Bagiku masih lebih cantik dirimu."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat gadis cantik itu merona, kepalanya langung menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari tulang pipinya.

"Sasuke-kun..." rengeknya manja. "Kau membuatku malu."

Sasuke tersenyum, tangannya terulur meraih lengan sang kekasih dengan lembut. Menariknya pelan hingga membuat gadis cantik itu jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Aku bukan orang asing. Aku tunanganmu. Jadi, kenapa harus malu?"

Naruko menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang raven. "Hmm... Aku masih belum terbiasa." Akunya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum. Tangannya membelai surai Naruko. "Aku dirimu yang seperti ini. Namikaze Naruko yang hanya akan bersikap manja padaku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga si gadis.

Naruko mendongak, menatap Sasuke tepat di mata. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Naru..."

"Hmm..."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat jarak diantara mereka tak tersisa. Pemuda raven itu mengecup bibir Naruko, melumatnya pelan penuh perasaan. Satu detik... dua detik... hingga berganti menit barulah Sasuke mengakhiri pangutan bibir keduanya. Menyisakan jejak saliva diantara mereka.

_"I love you. Don't ever leave me."_ Ujarnya sambil kembali merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

_"Love you too. Promise."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ne. Naru tidurlah," ucap Sasuke.

Naruko terkikik geli, namun gadis itu tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke samping jendela. Menatap jalanan yang dilewatinya. Sedangkan Sasuke fokus menyetir.

"Kau juga terlihat lelah," balas gadis itu.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, " aku lelah menemanimu bermain seharian."

Naruko menggembungkan pipinya namun juga menatap Sasuke dengan sorot bersalah. "Maaf,"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Naruko langsung meraih tangan sang kekasih. "Naru senang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Heum. Hari ini sungguh hari yang menyenangkan!" Seru Naruko girang membuat lelaki di sampingnya terkekeh pelan. "Kita harus sering jalan-jalan seperti ini, Sasuke-kun." Tambahnya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berbincang ringan selama dalam perjalanan hingga akhirnya Naruko tertidur karena terlalu lelah. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

Langit sudah menjadi lebih gelap. Rembulan tak mampu menampakan wujudnya karena awan hitam menyelimuti langit malam. Kabut yang cukup tebal pun terlihat di luar jendela, membuat Sasuke harus menggumpulkan konsentrasi penuh untuk mengemudi. Jalanan yang cukup berliku dan sempit menjadi hambatan yang cukup di waspadai dengan suasana berkabut seperti ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Uhuk... ukh-"

Sasuke melirik ke sampingnya kala mendengar suara lirih itu.

"Ukh... Eunghh."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara rintihan yang tadi sempat mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Naru?" Gumamnya masih memfokuskan perhatian pada jalanan di depannya serta suara rintihan pelan gadis di sampingnya

"Eungh..."

Hanya suara rintihan itu yang menjawab panggilannya. Sontak perhatian lelaki itu pecah antara jalanan dan gadis di sampingnya yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Naruko.

"Naru?" Panggil Sasuke lagi dengan nada mulai panik dan cemas. Dia terkesiap saat merasakan tangan sang terkasih yang begitu dingin seperti es. Sasuke semakin panik.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" Lelaki itu memberondong Naruko dengan pertanyaan panik, tak mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Naru jawab aku! Jangan buat aku takut. Ada apa? Katakan padaku."

Naruko yang tengah meringkuk di kursinya mampu mendengar setiap ucapan Sasuke. Namun, sulit sekali untuk membalas sepatah kata saja. Untuk bernapas saja gadis itu sudah terasa begitu sulit dan menyakitkan. Kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam erat mulai terbuka dan memandang sayu Sasuke yang sudah panik membagi konsentrasinya.

Naruko bisa merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Mulut gadis itu sudah terbuka hendak berbicara namun tak ada suara yang mampu terdengar.

"Naru?"

"Sa-suke..."

Akhirnya Naruko mampu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Mata gadis itu kembali terpejam dan napasnya masih terdengan putus-putus.

"Hn. Mana yang sakit, eoh?" Tanya Sasuke. Ketakutan dan kecemasan sudah menyelimuti ekspresi wajahnya.

Naruko menarik napas dalam dan berusaha bersuara kembali. "D-dingin. Dingin, Sa-suke-kun... Sa-kit."

Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Pemuda raven itu melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan langsung menyampirkannya di tubuh Naruko. Sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk menyetir. Setelah selesai Sasuke langsung menarik Naruko, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah tidak dingin? Aku akan mencari rumah sakit terdekat. Kau sabar ya," ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak saat gadis dalam pelukannya meremas tangannya. Lelaki itu juga merasakan kepala Naruko yang menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Ja-ngan," Naruko kembali berujar dengan sangat lirih bahkan suaranya kalah dengan deru mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak. Kita akan kerumah sakit. Kau sakit Naru. Tubuhmu benar-benar dingin." Balas Sasuke dengan suara mulai serak. Jujur saja lelaki itu bingung harus berbuat apa di saat-saat seperti ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Naruko.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan sekitar. Di luar tengah hujan deras dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Kabut pun masih setia melingkupi jalanan yang dilalui. Hanya ada pohon-pohon dan bebatuan besar yang menghiasi jalan sekitar. Tak ada rumah penduduk yang terlihat di jalan ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruko dalam pelukannya, gadis itu masih merintih. Lelaki itu menghela napas berat. Ia mulai menambah kecepatan laju mobil untuk menembus jalanan ini.

"Naru sabar ya?" Bisiknya sambil mengeratkan sebelah tangannya yang tengah memeluk tubuh Naruko.

"Sa-suke... Ding-in," lirih Naruko di tengah rintihannya, "sakit..."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan sesuatu pada sang kekasih yang terus merintih kesakitan seperti saat ini.

"Aku mengerti. Naru harus kuat."

Hanya kata-kata penenang seperti itu yang bisa Sasuke bisikkan pada Naruko yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Masih bisa didengarnya suara Sasuke yang terus mengalun dengan samar-samar.

SREEETT~

CTAR!

DOR!

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras seperti ledakan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar di atas langit sana. Entah apa yang terjadi, mobil yang melaju dalam kecepatan penuh itu mulai kehilangan kendali. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya, lelaki itu panik dan takut.

Mobil yang tengah berada di jalan menurun di tambah jalan licin karena air hujan membuat mobil tersebut susah untuk di berhentikan. Bunyi decitan dari bagian belakang terdengar nyaring. Suara klakson dari kendaraan lain di luar sana pun mulai bersahutan.

CKIIITTT!

TIN!

BRAK

PRANG!

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke semakin melaju tidak terkendali. Hatinya menjerit ketakutan saat mobil terombang ambing ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hingga sebuah sinar terang dari arah depan menyambut kehadiran mobil Sasuke yang melaju turun bebas itu.

Sebuah truk pengangkut barang siap menghantam mobil, Sasuke segera membanting stir ke arah kiri. Mereka berhasil lolos dari tabrakan maut itu. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa menggendalikan mobilnya hingga akhirnya mobil tersebut melewati pembatas jalan dan menabrak keras sebuah pohon besar di pinggir jalan yang langsung menghadap ke jurang. Belum lagi sebuah mobil yang harus menabrak body belakang mobil Sasuke. Mobil tersebut hampir terguling ke arah kiri. Hampir seluruh kaca dalam mobil pun pecah. Kepulan asap tebal pun mulai terlihat membumbung tinggi dari bagian depan mobil.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kurama bertemu dengan ayahnya di ruangan kerjanya. Namikaze Minato. Pria paruh baya itu sudah mengetahui perihal kepergian sang putri tercintanya bersama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku harus menghukum anak keras kepala itu?" Tanyanya pada putra sulungnya itu. "Aku tak habis pikir kenapa adikmu itu keras kepala. _Tou-san_ khawatir dia kenapa-napa."

"Naruko-chan pergi dengan Sasuke, aku percaya dia akan menjaganya, _tou-sama_."

_"Tou-san _tahu, tapi entah kenapa perasaan tou-san tidak enak. _Tou-san_ takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka."

_"Tou-sama_," desis Kurama. "Jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Harus...".

Minato tersenyum. Ia berkata, "ya. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan terlalu banyak."

PRAK

Kedua kepala berbeda warna itu segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka kala sebuah pigura foto itu jatuh ke atas lantai. Ayah dan anak itu saling berpandangan.

Kurama menunduk, tangannya terulur mengambil pigura tersebut. Tiba-tiba matanya membola.

"Ada apa?"

Kurama mendongak, menatap ayahnya tepat di mata. "Tou-sama," panggilnya serak. Ia menyerahkan pigura itu kepada Minato.

"Astaga!" Seru pria paruh baya itu.

Drtttt... Drttt...

Dengan cepat Kurama merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menjawab panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal itu.

"Hallo..."

"..."

"APA? Baiklah kami akan segera kesana." Kurama memutus sambungan begitu saja, pemuda itu segera memberikan fokusnya pada sang ayah yang menatapnya bingung. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan sebelum nerkata. _"Tou-sama_ kita harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

Dan sedetik kemudian keduanya segera bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan sebuah pigura yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pigura yang berisi foto keluarga Namikaze, dimana sebuah retakan panjang tercetak jelas di bagian foto Namikaze Naruko.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_[Breaking news- Uchiha Sasuke (23), pemilik Uchiha Corporation mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikendarainya mengalami kecelakaan di 104 Konoha Street, (20:15 pm) Ambulans datang 10 menit yang lalu dan sampai saat ini diberitakan kondisinya masih kritis. Sedangkan kekasihnya Namikaze Naruko (20) dikabarkan menghilang, gadis cantik itu masih belum ditemukan di lokasi kejadian. Kemungkinan besar Namikaze Naruko jatuh ke dalam jurang. Polisi dan tim SAR masih melakukan pencarian. Sekian breaking news.]_

Shimura Sai yang sedang makan di sebuah restorant langsung tersedak. Pemuda itu segera meneguk segelas air putih hingga tandas.

"Sasuke..." gumamnya pelan. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan restorant tersebut setelah sebelumnya meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas mejanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1 Tahun Kemudian...**_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah seorang pemuda menyusuri lorong rumah sakit terdengar cukup jelas, terlebih hari masih cukup pagi sehingga lorong koridor rumah sakit itu masih sedikit sepi.

Cklek.

"Selamat pagi..."

Sapaan riang itu terlontar dari bibir manis yang pemuda. Ia tersenyum kala iris birunya mendapati sosok seorang wanita cantik diusianya yang tidak lagi muda, tengah duduk tenang di hadapan meja kerjanya. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau sudah datang? Masuklah." Ajaknya kemudian.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu lantas masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan wanita itu.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama tugasmu di sini. Apa kau siap Uzumaki-san?"

"Ya. Tentu saja,"

Senju Tsunade namanya, tangannya membuka laci meja kerjanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna biru tua kemudian meletakkannya di hadapan Naruto. Dengan segera pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya , menatap serius isi map yang baru saja dibuka oleh wanita itu.

"Ini... Dia adalah pasien yang akan kau tangani kali ini. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah foto seorang lelaki tampan pada Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. "Dia tampan..." celetuknya kemudian.

Sret.

Tsunade langsung merebut kembali foto yang ada di tangan pemuda itu, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. "Tidak ada waktu untuk memuja pasienmu sendiri, Uzumaki-san." Tekannya tajam. Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung memasang wajah masam.

"Ara... Ara... Lalu apa yang dialami Uchiha ini?"

Tsunade menghela napas pendek, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Dia mengalami depresi berat sejak calon istrinya meninggal dunia satu tahun yang lalu. Dia berubah menjadi sosok lelaki yang dingin dan sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan baik."

"Jadi dengan kata lain dia terlihat seperti orang normal. Tapi, pada kenyataannya dia sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Begitu?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya. Ah kau tahu Uchiha Corporation kan?"

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya dengan pasienku kali ini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Dia adalah pemimpin sekaligus pemilik Uchiha Corporation, Naruto..."

"APA?"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI KANTORKU, BOCAH!" Wanita cantik itu balik berteriak.

Naruto tersenyum kaku, ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikik. "Tapi bukankah kau bilang kalau dia mengalami depresi berat?"

"Benar. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak meneruskan perusahaan milik almarhum kedua orang tuanya kan? Namun begitu depresi berat yang di deritanya memang merubah sosoknya menjadi dingin dan menurut data yang kubaca dia kerap kali mengalami mimpi buruk yang mengganggunya serta halusinasi yang terkadang membuatnya seperti orang gila."

Naruto menggangguk paham.

"Nah karena itu hari ini juga kau harus mendatangi rumahnya. Sekedar mengecek keadaan Sasuke. Nanti saat kau sudah sampai, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang Tuan Muda Shimura... Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupu jauh Sasuke yang membantu pekerjaannya selama ini. Jadi, besar kemungkinan kau akan mendapatkan data yang lebih lengkap darinya tentang kondisi Sasuke."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil map yang tadi Tsunade serahkan padanya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, gaki." Ujar wanita itu menyemangati.

"Ne, semoga saja. Terima kasih baa-chan..." Naruto membungkuk singkat kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hallo..."

"..."

"Dokter Tsunade, ada apa?"

"..."

"Begitu. Jadi, yang akan menjadi dokter terapi Sasuke akan datang ke rumah hari ini?"

"..."

"Aku baru saja akan menjemput Sasuke yang baru pulang dari Oto,"

"..."

"Anda suruh saja dia menunggu. Atau Anda kirimkan saja nomor ponselnya padaku, nanti aku akan mengghubunginya."

"..."

"Aku mengerti."

Sai memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan di saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya onyx-nya menatap seorang laki-laki yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sepupunya.

"Sasuke!"

Pria yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tersenyum kecil saat onyx-nya melihat Sai yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sai sebelah tangannya menarik sebuah koper berukuran sedang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sai." Ujarnya seraya menepuk punggung milik Sai saat keduanya berpelukan.

Sai tersenyum, "aku juga. Bagaimana liburanmu di Oto. Menyenangkan?"

"Aku tidak liburan disana. Hanya mengenang masa-masa saat bersamanya dulu. Aku yakin jika sebenarnya dia belum meninggal."

"Sasuke..."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tahu kan jika aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, terlebih dengan apa yang telah terjadi padaku selama satu tahun belakangan ini." Sela Sasuke cepat.

"Sudahlah ini bukan saatnya membahas hal itu lagi. Lebih baik kita pulang, kau pasti lelah bukan?" Ujar Sai mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sai memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kau ingat dengan dokter Tsunade?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba saat mereka di tengah perjalanan.

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Hari ini salah satu kenalannya akan datang ke rumah. Dia yang akan menemani dan membimbingmu dalam terapi nanti." Jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

"Oh... Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto turun dari sebuah taxi yang mengantarkannya ke kediaman Uchiha. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat menatap sebuah mansion megah di hadapannya.

Drttt... Drttt... Drttt...

Naruto segera merogoh saku jas dokternya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna putih miliknya. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, melihat nomor asing yang terpampang di layar itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeser tombol answer.

"Hallo..." sapanya ramah.

"Uzumaki-san? Aku sepupunya Sasuke..." ujar orang diseberang sana.

Naruto tertegun sejenak saat suara itu mengalun. _'Kenapa sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini?'_

"Uzumaki-san?" Suara di seberang sana terdengar khawatir saat Naruto tidak menyahut.

"Ah... ya. Dokter Tsunade mengatakan padaku jika Anda akan menghubungiku." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Sai yang berada di seberang line menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah membeli bunga matahari. Bunga kesukaan tunangannya. "Uzumaki-san, sepertinya aku akan datang terlambat. Bisakah Dokter menunggu sebentar? Jika Anda mau, Anda bisa berkeliling terlebih dahulu untuk melihat kondisi rumah kami."

"Oh, begitukah. Aku mengerti."

"_Ne_. Maaf Uzumaki-san..."

"Tak apa," balas Naruto dan setelahnya sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Pemuda itu menghela napas perlahan, tangannya terangkat memijit bel.

Ting... Tong...

"Siapa?" Terdengar sebuah suara perempuan dari arah intercom.

"Oh, hallo... Uzumaki Naruto..."

Pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu terbuka secara otomatis, membuat pemuda tersebut takjub dibuatnya. Perlahan Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman mansion yang begitu luas. Senyumnya terkembang saat netranya dimanjakan oleh berbagai bunga di kanan dan kirinya. Membuat para pekerja kebun yang melihat kedatangannya terdiam mematung. Menatapnya shock.

"N-nona Muda..." ujar seorang pelayan wanita yang membuka pintu utama mansion. Suaranya bergetar, dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap bingung pada pelayan itu.

"N-nona Muda..." ucap pelayan itu lagi dengan terbata.

Naruto mengertukan kening, tak mengerti. Kepalanya segera menoleh ke belakang, jika yang dimaksud pelayan itu bukanlah dirinya. Namun, ia tak menemukan siapa pun.

"Maaf, tapi..."

"KYAAAA!" Tiba-tiba pelayan tersebut berteriak histeris, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Memang wajahku terlihat seram apa? Aneh." Pemuda itu menggerutu, tanannya merapa wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengendikkan kedua bahunya acuh. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam mansion, tubuhnya berputar, sedangkan matanya menatap kagum seluruh sudut mansion tersebut.

"Mungkin aku bisa melihat beberapa ruangan di rumah ini." Gumamnya, saat tak menemukan seorang pun penghuni rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk menaiki lantai dua. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah pintu yang berada di ujung lorong dekat dengan balkon atas tak kalah luasnya. Kakinya berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut, sesaat langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Cklek.

"Tidak terkunci," dengan sedikit ragu Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu yang tak lain adalah sebuah kamar dengan penerangan yang remang-remang. Di tengah kamar ranjang dengan ukuran king size, dan beberapa perabotan lainnya yang terlihat begitu mewah dan elegan.

Naruto mengeluarkan note kecil dari dalam tas kerjanya. Ia mulai menulis sesuatu di sana. "Mungkin ini kamar Uchiha-san itu, benar-benar tidak cocok untuk ukuran orang yang menderita depresi. Ruangan ini juga kedap suara."

Sedangkan di luar Sasuke dan Sai yang baru saja tiba menatap bingung pada beberapa pelayan yang tengah berkumpul di depan pintu utama mansion.

"Kau masuk saja duluan, Sas. Aku akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi."

"Hn." Hanya gumaman singkat yang terlontar sebagai jawaban. Sasuke turun dari mobil tanpa mempedulikan para pelayannya. Pemuda raven itu berlalu, masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Sai pada seorang pelayan.

Pelayan itu segera menoleh dan seketika itu juga ia menyikut teman-temannya, sedetik kemudian para pelayan segera membungkuk hormat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa kalian tidak ada pekerjaan lain?!"

"B-bukan begitu, Tuan Muda. Hanya saja t-tadi saya m-melihat..."

"Melihat apa? Katakan dengan jelas!"

Pelayan itu terlihat gugup, "saya melihat N-nona Muda datang, Tuan Muda! Saya melihatnya..."

Kening Sai berkerut, bingung. "Jangan bercanda! Kalian tahu jika dia..."

"Tapi saya benar-benar melihatnya, Tuan Muda! Nona Muda datang kerumah ini d-dan lagi..."

"Sudah cukup!" Bentak Sai keras, sontak membuat seluruh pelayan terkejut. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi di rumah ini! Kalian tahu jika itu akan memperburuk keadaan Sasuke, jika kalian berani mengatakan hal itu lagi aku tak akan segan-segan untuk langsung memecat kalian." Ancam Sai sebelum pergi meninggalkan para pelayan yang memciut ketakutan.

Baru benerapa langkah Sai berjalan seketika itu juga langkah kakinya langsung terhenti, "ah aku lupa. Jika Uzumaki-san sudah datang, tapi dimana dia?" Bingungnya dan segera mencari Dokter yang akan menangani Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa ragu pemuda itu segera memasuki ruang privasinya. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti kala mendapati seseorang yang tengah menghadap ke sebuah jendela besar kamarnya. Memunggunginya.

"Siapa kau?!" Nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Mendengar suara seseorang dengan segera Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap langsung pada Sasuke. Tindakannya tersebut sontak mengejutkan sang raven yang seketika itu juga langsung mematung.

_'Jadi, dia yang bernama Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari yang di foto,'_

"Hallo perkenalkan saya..."

"N-naru..."

"Eh?" Naruto terlihat bingung. Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya semdiri.

"N-naru..." Onyx itu langsung berkaca-kaca. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah lebar, sontak saja membuat Naruto berjalan mundur, terlalu terkejut. Namun, secepat itu pula Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kyaaa!" Pekik Naruto kaget. Sasuke memeluknya erat, membuatnya semakin terkejut dan langsung terdiam dengan mata membulat.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini? Kenapa kau baru datang, Naru?!" Suara Sasuke terdengar parau.

"Eh? Tunggu Tuan...Apa maksud Anda?" Naruto meronta, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, tapi tidak sedikit pun pelukan itu melonggar.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, namun tetap memegang erat lengan atas si pirang. "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Apa kau marah padaku? Dan kau sedang mencoba menyiksaku?!" Sentak Sasuke, membuat Naruto terdiam mematung. Tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Hening menyapa. Naruto hanya mampu terdiam, tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke langsung mengeratkan pegangannnya.

Naruto meringis.

"Tuan apa yang Anda lakukan? Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan yang Anda ucapkan! Dan tolong lepaskan tangan Anda. Anda menyakitiku," ujar Naruto, menahas sakit di lengannya.

Onyx itu membulat, geram akan sikap Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naru. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?" Tuturnya, sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu semakin kesakitan.

"Akh! Sakit!" Naruto meringis sakit, seketika itu juga menyadarkan Sasuke yang segera melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Sakit?" Tanyanya cemas, "maaf... maaf..." Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu terkejut.

"Maaf jika saya lancang Tuan. Tapi mungkin Anda salah orang. Namaku memang Naru, Naruto. Lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ini adalah kali pertama kita bertemu. Jadi, saya harap Anda bisa menjaga sikap Anda." Ucap Naruto kesal.

Sasuke terdiam. Onyx-nya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia melangkah mundur mendekati dinding. Dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya langsung beringsut secara perlahan ke atas lantai yang dingin.

"Maaf, Naru. Aku tahu kau tengah marah padaku. Tapi... Bisakah kau tak mempermainkanku seperti ini?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menunduk dalam. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam lipatan lututnya.

Naruto segera tersadar akan tindakannya barusan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih meringkuk. Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke. "Maaf... A-aku... Aku tadi hanya sedikit terkejut," nada suaranya terdengar lembut. Mencoba membuat Sasuke tenang.

Sasuke memdongak. Mematap sendu sosok di hadapannya. "Naru..." panggilnya, secara perlahan tangannya terulur. Meraba pipi kanan Naruto dengan begitu lembut.

"U-uchiha-san," Naruto risih, ia mencoba untuk menghindari dan hendak beranjak. Namun, dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak tertahan saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Membuat iris biru seindah langit musim semi itu membelalak.

Naruto yang segera tersadar langsung memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan ciuman paksa itu. Namun, Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya merengkuh kuat pinggul Naruto.

"Ehmm..." Naruto memukuli dada Sasuke berharap Sasuke mengakhirinya. Namun tidak, Sasuke justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menggigit bibir bagian bawah Naruto, lidahnya langsung menelisik masuk, bermain didalam rongga mulut hangat itu. Menghisap lidahnya dan mengulumnya. Membuat Naruto semakin kewalahan.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, membawanya untuk berdiri. Kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto ke diding tanpa melepas ciumannya. Pukulan serta rontaan Naruto perlahan mulai melemah, membuatnya hanya terdiam. Menerima perlakuan Sasuke padanya, entah disadarinya atau tidak Naruto mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di sisi lain, Sai sudah mencari Naruto ke seluruh ruangan. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah mencarinya sampai ke halaman belakang mansion. Namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan Naruto dimana pun.

Sai mengjela napas. "Kemana Uzumaki-san itu?" Bingungnya. Tangannya segera merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan nomor Naruto untuk menghubunginya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menerima panggilanku,"

Sai terdiam sejenak, teringat jika masih ada satu ruangan yang belum diperiksanya. "Apa mungkin mereka sudah bertemu? Tapi tidak mungkin, mengingat Sasuke tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan orang asing dalam keadaannya yang seperti sekarang ini." Gumamnya, "lagi pula aku juga bahkan belum pernah melihat Uzumaki-san itu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kesadaran Naruto kembali saat mendengar dering ponselnya. Segera saja ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas.

Keduanya terdiam. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan lekat.

"M-maaf..." Naruto segera berjalan ke arah sofa dimana tas dan jas dokternya terletak disana. Tangannya terulur mengambil ponselnya yang sudah berhenti berdering. "Shimura-san," gumamnya.

Sasuke masih terus menatap Naruto yang tengah memunggunginya. "Shimura?" Tekannya, "jadi kau sudah menghubunginya terlebih dahulu?" Bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba, segera saja ia menghampiri Naruto dan merebut ponselnya, membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?!"

Naruto memcoba meraih ponselnya dari tangan Sasuke. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke menjuhkannya dari jangkauan Naruto. Tangannya yang bebas meraih lengan Naruto, menariknya keras.

"Lepaskan!"

"Diam!" Nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk, ia menghempaskan tubuh Naruto di kamar mandi. "Tetap disini!"

"Apa maksud Anda?"

BRAK.

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu setelah menguncinya dari luar.

"Uchiha-san! Buka pintunya, apa yang Anda lakukan?! Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke tak menggubris teriakkan Naruto. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Lalu pandangannya terarah pada ponsel Naruto yang ada dalam genggamannya. Keningnya mengeryit dalam.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya. Kakinya kembali melangkah, keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," tiba-tiba Sai muncul dari arah tangga. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa." Bukan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke melainkan peryataan. Bahkan nada suaranya begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat.

Sai mengerjapkan matanya. Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya sekarang tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Namun ia memakluminya, sadar jika Sasuke mungkin habis mengalami mimpi buruk atau halusinasi. Sai mengganggukkan kepalanya samar, membenarkan pemikirannya.

"Apa kau melihat Uzumaki-san?" Tanyanya, "dokter yang akan menemanimu terapi nanti."

"Tidak."

"Begitu?" Sai menggangguk singkat. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari Uzumaki-san lagi." Imbuhnya, kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, memperhatikan punggung Sai yang mulai menjauh.

Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui Sai berbalik memperhatikannya dari lantai dua mansion.

_'Dia mau kemana? Dan lagi sepertinya itu bukan ponsel Sasuke.'_ Merasa penasaran, diam-diam Sai masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"UCHIHA SAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Naruto terus berteriak sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan begitu keras.

_'Apakah mungkin dia?'_ Pikir Sai. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda Shimura itu langsung bergegas ke arah kamar mandi dan segera membuka pintunya.

Naruto sudah terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Memdengar namanya di panggil, Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, dan seketika itu juga Naruto merasa dunia begitu sempit baginya.

"N-naruto..."

"S-sai?"

Kedua orang itu terdiam cukup lama. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih sudah membuka pintu kamar mandi ini." Suara Naruto terdengar serak, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengatur suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Sedangkan Sai hanya terdiam, tidak mengatakan apa pun. Matanya terus memaku pada pemuda yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Membuat Naruto gelisah.

"A-aku..."

"Naruto... Benarkan ini kau?" Tanyanya seolah tak percaya.

Naruto terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu, bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya saja pemuda itu merasa sangat kesulitan. Seolah ada kerikil yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

Sai maju perlahan, menghampiri Naruto. Tangannya terulur memegang lengan sang Uzumaki. "Naruto..." Naruto tidak menolak, dia hanya terdiam diri. Hanya kedua iris birunya saja yang terlihat bergerak gelisah.

Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari yang bersangkutan membuat senyum Sai menggembang. Lalu membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Sai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, matanya terpejam.

Naruto hanya memandang kosong, tidak ada emosi apa pun dari pancaran matanya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto memdorong tubuh Sai, membuat pemuda itu terkejut karenanya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Naruto meninggalkan Sai yang masih terdiam mematung ditempatnya.

Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

Sai segera mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto menghentak tangannya sehingga pegangan Sai terlepas.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Naruto aku bi..."

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?!" Nada suara itu terdengar dingin. Membuat keduanya menoleh ke ambang pintu.

"Sasuke..." Ucap Sai terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tengah menatap keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tunanganku, Shimura Sai." Sasuke berujar dengan nada datar tegas dan tanpa intonasi.

"Shimura Sai?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai. "Jadi kau..."

Sai mengangguk singkat.

Sasuke menatap bingung kedua orang di depannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan dariku?! Naru, kenapa kau lebih dahulu menghubungi Sai?" Bentak Sasuke keras.

"Apa?" Sai kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, dan teringat akan keberadaan Naruto. "Sasuke kau salah orang. Dia adalah..."

"Apakah kalian berselingkuh di belakangku?!"

"Selingkuh?" Ulang Naruto tak mengerti. Dengan cepat Sai berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau salah paham... Dia itu sebenarnya..."

"Diam!" Bentak Sasuke, sontak keduanya langsung terdiam. Apa kau ingin merebut tunanganku, Sai?"

"APA?"

_**To be Continue...**_

**Balas Review yang nggak log in:**

**Himeko: **Iya. Ini baru teasernya, maaf ya kalau bingung.

**Aikhazuna117, sNlop, Guest, Karra park, Inshine:** Ini sudah di update. Thanks ya sudah mampir.

**Shirube Hikari: **Salam kenal juga. Thanks sudah mau mampir and nyempetin baca ff abal ini. Alhamdulillah kalau kamu suka.


End file.
